


The Bastard

by SeducedBlondie (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Series: Drunk!Incubi [5]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: 'underage' drinking, Alcohol, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons need to stay away from alcohol, F/M, Heavy Angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but not really since he's 98 in demon years, drunk!Damien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/SeducedBlondie
Summary: After their run-in with Malix in the warehouse, everyone returns to the mansion for some rest. Only Damien finds himself wandering the streets of Chicago towards K's bar to chase away the events of the day.





	The Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back to part 5 of "Holy crap! Haven't these idiots learned their lesson yet?" where this episode, Damien (everyones favorite cinnamon roll) will finally learn HIS lesson. Or will Mika learn hers? Stay tunes, folks, to find out!
> 
> I apologize in advance for the heart-wrenching agony you are about to experience, however if you're one of my friends, you already know what pain and torment I can put you through on a daily basis.
> 
> I'm also very sorry for the delay in getting this out to you! I planned on starting this after my birthday (early March) and ended up going through a terrible health ordeal that only just got fixed at the end of March so I couldn't start writing the notes for this until mid April when I started to feel halfway human again.
> 
> BUT I have a special treat for you all which will be announced on my Tumblr pages the-sassy-sister and also cassies-collections!
> 
> For those who are new to the series, hello and good luck! Trust me.. You're REALLY gonna need it for this one!
> 
> Now that I'm back to full health, I can get back to this series and the WHOLE BUNCHA THINGS I have lined up to write! The list is currently sitting at 12 including this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: Main storyline and characters of Seduce Me the Otome belong to Michaela Laws.
> 
> These are "spinoff" episodes for each boy.
> 
> Idea created by Jonah's bloopers of drunk!Damien and my constant listening to "Just Another Day" whist at work.
> 
> I hope I've made Mom (aka Michaela) proud. All hail our Lord and Savior, Jonah Scott!
> 
> Also, yes, I borrowed scenes from the game but I wanted to give them from more of Damien's POV than Mika's.
> 
> Spoilers ahead for how to get Damien's ending.

Damien found K's bar by accident one night, walking the streets of Chicago like he usually did to clear his head. He hated being cooped up in the mansion, so close to the noise of everyone's cluttered thoughts. He didn't even know that the redheaded woman would be in the bar that he wandered into, shocked when he saw her chipper smile behind the counter.

"K? What are you doing here?" He asked in his soft tone, the woman laughing and brushing him off with a wave of her hand. He was used to that kind of treatment.

"Damien! Fancy seeing you here! I had to pick up a part-time gig to keep the Pink Lady afloat!" She lied easily through her laugh, but Damien knew better. The Pink Lady Cafe was always busy so it wasn't like she needed the extra money for that. Instead, he decided not to push the issue, shrugging a little and pulling up a stool.

"Oh. Sorry to hear about the trouble. What do you have that's strong?" The incubus muttered, rubbing his temples. His head hurt but he didn't want to use more energy to make it stop. The pain made him feel a little more human.

K tapped her chin as she went over drinks in her head, staring at Damien until she settled on one with a curious ingredient.

"How did you get access to that?" His voice was low, lavender eyes darkening and narrowing at the woman.

"I have many secrets, Damien. Do you want it or not?" She laughed, smirking dangerously back at him.

"Yes." The word was hissed through clenched teeth as his headache spiked and he grunted in pain. K grinned again and turned to fix his drink, humming as she went over the directions in her head.

When she turned back around, she presented him with a glass of Long Island Iced Tea with her special ingredient and slid it across the bar to him with a smirk. "Cheers!"

***

When Damien first met Mika, his head was spinning and his leg was bleeding. He had managed to lead his older brothers to the mansion that the old human had mentioned to him before climbing in through an open window and collapsing onto the lobby floor.

_'What are we gonna do now?'_

_'Where are we?'_

_'Hunger. Hurts.'_

_'Tired.'_

_'H-Huh? W-Who the heck are these guys? Why are they here?! What's going on?!'_

"Ugh..." he groaned in pain as a new voice joined the chorus of thoughts hitting his skull that he recognized as his brothers. The new voice, however, was feminine and somehow familiar.

"Who are you guys?! I'll call the police!" The voice shouted, words echoing her thoughts that came rushing at the ginger haired demon who recoiled from the waves of anger pulsing towards them.

_'Human.'_

_'Hunger.'_

_'Feed.'_

_'Hunger.'_

The sudden switch of thoughts from his brothers had Damien struggling to push himself upright. Before he could reach the girl to protect her from the sudden rush of demons, he saw Sam, who must have been using the last bit of energy he had to use his powers, reach the girl first and lean in to kiss her. He watched her go limp under his brother's control but heard her mind which vehemently refused to obey.

Damien finally found his footing and glanced over at his other 3 brothers, noticing they were now standing as well although Matthew looked as shaky as he felt. He met his eldest brother's eyes with a pleading look and shook his head.

"Sam. Stop it." A small growl passed through James's lips as he understood what Damien was silently telling him. The girl didn't want this. Sam was taking advantage of her with his powers.

"Ugh. Fine." Sam growled back in reply as he pulled away, licking his lips and leaving the human breathless. Damien turned his lavender gaze to her as the next wave of confused thoughts hit him.

He stood there silently as James tried to calm the girl down, explaining the situation as carefully and vaguely as possible to her. When she scoffed and laughed off the idea that incubi are real, challenging them to prove it, he felt her mind suddenly hesitate as Erik stepped up to her.

A wave of protectiveness hit Damien like a train and he had to stop himself from baring his teeth at his second eldest brother as the pink haired incubus leaned in to steal her next kiss.

_'No. This isn't real. It can't be real.. It can't-'_

Damien gasped softly in worry as he felt her mind go blank and watched her suddenly go limp. Luckily, Erik caught her almost instantly and picked her up bridal style.

_'Erik went too far.'_

_'Oh!'_

_'Shit!'_

_'Oh crap!'_

Another round of thoughts from his brothers hit him and Damien swayed on the spot, tired and aching from the run through the forest.

"We'll find the master bedroom and leave her there to rest. Damien, you can watch over her. The rest of us will clean up this mess and find the kitchen to make something to eat." James instructed and Damien limped up the main stairs after Erik, grabbing the bags that she had dropped as he passed by them.

***

The first drink went down quickly, the bitter alcohol hitting his tongue and mixing with the sweetness of something else.

"Another." He pushed the empty glass back across the bar, K looking almost surprised as she took the glass and began to make him the same drink again.

Damien took the chance of her distraction to glance around the dingy bar, taking note of how sticky the faux wood was under his arms and the few patrons sitting around the room. Everyone was too focused on their drinks and drowning themselves in them to be thinking about anything and Damien let out a relieved sigh at the quiet in his head.

This was where he wanted to stay.

"Bottom's up!" K called, sliding another drink across the bar to him and the incubus whipped his head around to catch the drink in time.

He brought it up to his lips and sipped, groaning softly at the sweet alcoholic taste washing over his tongue. Yeah, this is definitely where he wanted to be.

***

"Ngh.. Where..?"

Damien's head snapped up from his position against the far wall as the girl's groggy voice reached his ears, watching her cautiously as her thoughts slowly formed questions.

_'Where am I? Where's Mom and Dad? This isn't my room.. Wait.. That's right. This is Grandpa's house... Why am I still dressed in bed? How did I get here? Why is it night? I'm hungry.. Maybe I should order delivery.'_

He couldn't help the small smile that spread over his lips as he silently watched her. She was kinda cute when she was thinking of basic things. Suddenly, wide emerald eyes were staring at him and he froze on the spot.

"You're awake..." His voice was soft and calm like water rippling in a pond, but he had to swallow gently past the lump forming in his throat. He could've smacked himself for the dumb statement but he didn't want to startle her.

"Huh? Gah!" She scrambled back away from him and he frowned a little, trying not to feel stung by her racing thoughts.

_'WHEN DID HE GET HERE?! WHO THE HELL IS HE?! Oh no.. A guy in my bedroom?! Did we..?!'_

"There's no way!" She yelped and shook her head hard, her raven hair flying back and forth around her shoulders.

Damien remained silent and still, closing his eyes for a brief moment as he waited for her to calm down. Heartbeats passed and finally Mika's breathing started to slow, a light blush crossing her cheeks.

"Um, sorry... I-I think I was saying my thoughts out loud." She shifted a little into a normal sitting positing and eyed Damien warily, still cautious of the male. He watched as pictures of the encounters from the previous hours flashed in her head but said nothing as she squeaked.

"Oh!!"

 _'Incubus.'_   The word echoed in her head over and over as different scenarios flashed in her mind and Damien swallowed hard again, feeling slightly nauseated at the creature she imagined him to be.

Suddenly, she took a slow breath and his eyes widened slightly as her mind went blank.

"Yeah. I'm awake now." She murmured quietly back to him and Damien smiled softly again.

"That's good."

Mika blushed lightly and the incubus thought it best to ease her mind before she could start to wonder again.

"I'm not going to use my powers on you." He whispered, adding silently in his head with a small bitter taste on his tongue. 'The ones I can control at least.'

"H-Huh? How?" She stammered, looking shocked and embarrassed that he knew.

"I can read minds. It's an ability I was born with. Each of us has a different ability outside of our usual mind-altering powers." He explained quietly, closing his eyes.

 _'Great..'_   The thought sounded dry and sarcastic and he flinched slightly.

"I see.. How long have I been asleep?"

Damien's lavender eyes fluttered back open at her calm question, surprised that she wasn't lashing out at him again.

"For a few hours. Heh, it's already gotten quite dark outside."

"Ah, well.. where are the others?" She asked, thoughts still wondering why she was alone with only this incubi.

"My brothers are downstairs, cleaning up the blood from the lobby floor.. hehe, and making you dinner as an apology." He could faintly hear a brother's thought every once in a while and he couldn't help the fond smile that crossed his lips.

"Oh. Okay. That's unexpectedly sweet..."

"Oh, it's the least we can do after invading your home and two of us using our powers on you." The ginger haired boy looked out the balcony window, feeling guilty that he hadn't been able to stop Sam from rushing her.

"You've got a point.." Mika murmured and her thoughts went racing again, too fast for Damien to catch until she stopped on the word _'police'_.

He jumped a little and his next breath was a little shakier than he would've like to sound. "D-Do you feel well enough to get out of bed?"

"Yeah, I think so- Woah!!" She yelped as she started sliding out of the bed, knees buckling under her weight once her feet touched the wooden floor.

Damien launched himself away from the wall to catch her before she could fall. He scooped her up into his arms bridal style as Erik had earlier and smiled sweetly down at her as he carried her towards the door.

"Trust me. I won't let you go."

"Uh.. I-I'm not so sure about this..." She stammered a little, shifting uneasily in his grip as she blushed shyly.

"I promise." His voice was sincere, eyes shining hopefully at her as he tightened his grip slightly.

"Um.. okay. I trust you." She slowly relaxed and a feeling welled up in Damien's chest but he couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"Good."

_'He's carrying me like I weigh nothing. He's really strong.'_

"Thank you." Damien chuckled softly and her blush darkened.

"Ehh?! Oh.. yeah, I forgot..."

"It's alright. I'm used to it." He sighed quietly, gazing at her as he felt a pang of longing in his heart. 'If only I could be innocent and human like you..'

He carried her silently through the hall and down the steps to the lobby, seeing that Sam and Erik had finished cleaning up their mess when he heard a faint thought.

_'I think can walk now.'_

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked down at the girl, whom he still didn't know the name of, when she blinked back up at him owlishly.

"Thanks for carrying me, b-but I think I can walk by myself now. Not saying that I didn't like it. I mean, I-I liked it! Not in a weird way, of course; it's not like I get carried around all the time. What I'm trying to say is that it was really nice of you to do that." She stammered over her words, blushing darkly again and Damien couldn't help but chuckle softly and blush lightly a little as well.

"It's no problem. I'll be heading to the dining room, then." He gently set her down and headed off to the dark doorway off to the side of the lobby, hearing her call her goodbye to him as he quickly made his way to help set up the table for dinner.

***

The only downside to the quiet in his head is that it allowed him to finally think in peace which he certainly did not want to do right that moment. He didn't necessarily have much of a choice though as his mind drifted back.

He had seen the darkness in Mika's head, heard the voice of Malix threatening her, and felt the panic that consumed her as if it had been consuming him instead when she had the nightmare on her second night in the mansion. He and James had been making breakfast when he had gone rigid.

The eldest brother had snapped Damien out of his stupor only to watch as the younger brother took off running out of the kitchen, through the dining room, up the stairs, and down the hall to Mika's room. He didn't bother to knock, entering the room to see the girl writhing from the nightmare and whimpering loudly. Her mind was screaming for help, for someone to save her. The incubus didn't hesitate as he rushed to her side, sitting gently on her bed and pulling her into his arms. He felt a small sting when he heard Erik's voice in her head but he was grateful none the less that she had stopped jerking from the dream.

When she gasped awake, it wasn't Erik holding her but Damien and a happy-confused question flashed so briefly in her head that the mind reader didn't have a chance to catch it. That's when he had talked to her more about his powers, hoping for her to understand him a little better.

When James joined them and announced that breakfast was ready, Mika had wondered about why the boys care so much or if it was just out of courtesy. She made a comment that she can't read THEIR minds and Damien felt conflicted about that.

Why would she WANT to be able to read minds when he wasn't even able to control his power?

Damien curled his lip at the thought and shook his head, downing the last of his second glass.

"K! Another one of these, please." He called to her, pushing the glass away and rubbing his temples as his mind spun a little.

***

After Mika's nightmare, Suzu and Naomi had stopped by during breakfast. James introduced himself and his brothers to the raven haired girls friends as servants, trying to make things sound not quite as complicated as they truly were. The girls were naturally confused at first but they seemed to buy the story after a while. Mika told them of the housewarming party to take place later that night and, when they offered to stay and help, she shooed them away, opting to stay herself to help with the preparations. It was quite a shock to Damien when she offered to help him dust the lobby.

He handed her a dust cloth and nodded towards the staircase. "We have to dust off the railings and the other surfaces before we mop the floor. Is that okay?"

She nods and rolls up her sleeves, smiling sweetly to him as she climbed up the steps. "Easy as cake!"

They dusted the rails as they walked up each side of the large staircase, a mischievous grin plastering itself to Mika's lips as a visual popped into her head. Damien's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he glanced over at her before he frowned in concern.

"What if you get hurt?" He murmured, lavender eyes flicking down the stairs. It seemed like such a long way to fall.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! I did it all the time as a kid!" She giggled and pictures of a younger Mika flying down the stairs flashed in her mind.

Damien couldn't help the smile that graced his lips at the images, letting out a soft sigh before nodding.

"WHOO!!" Mika cheered and ran up the stairs, dusting as fast as she could. Damien mimicked her movement on the opposite side of the stairs.

They simultaneously jumped on the railing and slid down together. The exhilaration sent a rush through Damien, but at Mika's sudden thought of stopping, his eyes flew open.

"Gah! Watch out!" He yelped.

"Woah!!" Mika squeaked.

They met at the bottom of the steps in the middle, crashing into each other and falling over. The demon landed over the girl, concern taking over her face as she blinked up at him in breathless surprise.

Suddenly, Mika let out a breathy laugh of pure happiness, her mind blank of thought as Damien started to chuckle with her. He rolled off of her and held his stomach as she held her sides, both gasping for air as they laughed.

"You were right! That was fun!" The ginger haired boy giggled, pure joy pulsing through his veins.

"See? I told you! Hehe!" Mika smirked in glee, rolling onto her side on the floor to face Damien and he mirrored her actions, smiling back at her.

Slowly, the laughter faded and Damien smiled sweetly at the girl, a small blush dusting his cheeks as his eyes still glowed with happiness. Mika smiled back shyly and blushed darkly, her mind going blank as she met his lavender eyes.

_'Charming.'_

The word echoed into his mind from hers and he slowly stood up, offering his hand to her as she fell silent again. No one had ever called him that before.

"Hehe. Come on, we need to keep cleaning." He chuckled and helped her to her feet. Mika smiled and nodded, continuing to clean.

***

Damien smiled faintly at the memory, remembering the joy Mika brought to his life during spontaneous moments like that. It was the best feeling he had ever experienced in his entire existence. K pushed another glass across to him and watched him in concern as he took a gulp of it.

He thought of the night that followed, remembering seeing her standing at the top of the stairs in a dark dress with low sleeves that hugged her waist. Damien wasn't the only one who had been surprised by the way she had looked, recalling just how floored his brothers had been as well.

_'Stunning.'_

_'Exquisite.'_

_'Gorgeous.'_

_'Beautiful.'_

_'I don't want to do this.'_   Damien heard Mika's thought and he offered her a small smile as she approached them, trying to ignore his brothers thoughts of continuing compliments. He agreed with everything they were saying but more than that, he wanted to take away her anxiety by making the stress of the housewarming party nonexistent to her. Her emerald eyes met his lavender ones and her shoulders visibly relaxed, her smile brightening sweetly.

The night had passed almost uneventfully, until Malix showed up after all the guests had left. Immediately, he had blocked himself between the girl and the devil, his fingertips tingling with energy as his brothers joined his side to create a crescent formation around her.

His lip curled again as he sat at the bar, K looking very concerned at the display of aggression he seemed to be giving off as he stared off into space.

"This place is protected." His own voice rang in his ears and Malix had turned his aggression from his brother to him.

When Mika stepped forward to confront Malix, Damien felt a wave of awe and protectiveness crash through him. She had no power and yet she had the guts to tell this devil off. Malix took a swing at her and she ducked, Damien finding himself in between her and Malix once again with Matthew at his side.

As Malix left, Damien focused on Mika's fearful thoughts.

_'Will he be back? Can I leave my house to attend school? What will we do?'_

"Don't worry." He murmured to her and she didn't jump when she heard his voice in her ear as he hovered close to her. He brushed his fingers gently against hers, blushing lightly. "You're protected as well. The same spell that protects this house was also cast around you. You can leave to go to school and still be safe."

When Mika relaxed at his words, Damien felt a warmth swell in his chest again.

He set his empty glass on the bar and laid his cheek on the cool, sticky wood, whimpering faintly as he longed to feel those things again.

"Maybe you should slow down, kiddo." K murmured, coming over to take his glass and set down a glass of water beside his head.

"No. Keep them coming." He grumbled, lavender puppy eyes staring off into space again.

***

The next day, the boys wake up very early to begin training. Damien could see each move in his brother's minds before they carried out the action, however Sam dodged each of them like a ninja master.

When James let them break for lunch, Damien headed to the study, wanting to practice his reading. He was staring at the shelves longingly, unsure where or how to start. He had been so lost in thought that he didn't hear the door slowly creak open.

"Damien?" Mika's gentle voice reached his ears and he turned to her, pulled from his own thoughts. He was grateful that she wasn't thinking anything as she gazed curiously at him.

"Huh? Oh. Hello." He smiled kindly at her and she flashed a shy smile back, the smell of food hitting his nose as she entered the room and closed the door.

"I was just looking at the books. They're very interesting topics..." The incubus lied smoothly, trailing off.

"Huh?" She glanced to the shelves, taking in the bland titles about business and psychology.

 _'Did my grandfather read and study all of these?'_   She thought, not seeming quite as interested.

"Do humans really study this much?" Damien's voice sounded intrigued, eyes widening a little as he glanced back to the shelves.

"Occasionally. It depends on why we're studying." Mika shrugged a little.

 "What do you mean?" He asked curiously, turning to look back at her again.

"Well... if we are interested in a topic, like business, we learn what we can because we want to know more."

"Are there things you can't study?" He murmured, a haunted look taking over the curiosity.

"Nope. There are books and stuff about anything and everything." She smiled warmly at him, looking a little confused.

"Even the demon world?" His eyes shone in excitement and Mika hesitated.

"Maybe, but usually those books are considered fiction or religious theory."

"Humans can learn anything at any time?" He deflated some, eyes glancing down as sadness and jealousy filled him.

"Mhmm. We have libraries and bookstores full of books we can read."

"Humans have the freedom to learn anything..." Damien almost sounded like he was speaking to himself. The girl looked to him in confusion and worry, trying to read his facial expressions.

"What about demons? Can't they learn what they want?" She asked softly.

"Demons don't have schools to learn from like humans do." He shook his head and looked down at his feet. "Everything we learn comes from experience or verbal mentoring. Books are only permitted to be read by higher nobles. The only ones who have ever touched a book are James and Erik, since they're the oldest. Sam and Matthew chose not to read."

"What about you?"

Her question caught him off guard and he stood there silently for a moment, debating if he should tell her why he wasn't allowed to read. He felt his head start to ache and he slowly lowered himself to the floor, leaning back against the large desk. He was surprised when Mika sat beside him.

"You brought food?" He asked, noticing the plates in her hands.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I brought lunch. Here." Her eyes widened in surprise as she remembered the lunch she had been holding and blushed faintly, nodding before handing him a plate.

"Thank you."  He took the dish and began to slowly eat. Mika joined him, her stomach rumbling quietly but just loud enough for him to hear.

 _'Do I really want to know?'_   She asked herself. She opened her mouth to ask again but Damien sighed and answered her before she could speak.

"Because I'm technically not a noble at all." He murmured, avoiding her eyes.

The girl tilted her head and raised her eyebrow, not understanding his statement. "Not a noble? But aren't you all brothers? If the others are nobles, that would make you one too."

Damien sighed and Mika's mind immediately turned apologetic, but before she could speak again, the incubus cut her off. "We're all half brothers. We only share the same father. Our mothers are all different. James, Erik, Sam, and Matthew all had noble mothers who are now queens. My mother was not a noble and is not a queen." 

He watched sadly as Mika's eyes turned apologetic again and she bit her lip. Her mind wavered uncertainly.

"I'm sorry..." Her voice was soft and he shook his head, shaking off the thoughts and forcing a smile to his lips. He didn't want her to feel bad.

"For what? You didn't know and you were curious. It was only appropriate to answer."

"Still, it was rude of me to pry like that. I'm sorry." She smiled faintly back at him, her mind starting to wander. _'What're the Abyssal Plains like? What does it look like? Is their castle big? How many servants do they have?'_

 He ate as he listened to question after question roll through her head, chuckling softly. She blushed and mumbled a soft "sorry".

"You keep saying sorry when you don't need to. It's kind of cute. Hehe!" He laughed quietly and watched her pout adorably before she was blushing darker.

 _'This is going nowhere.'_   Her thought barely made it to him as a spike of pain lanced through his head. The small headache from before had blossomed into a full on migraine and he groaned in agony. Mika glanced over at him with wide eyes, caught off guard by the noise.

"Damien? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah... It's nothing. Don't worry about it." His voice was tight and strained from the pain. He gulped hard to swallow down another groan, feeling like someone had shoved a knife into his temple and was twisting the handle sadistically.

"Damien..." Her voice was soft with concern, eyebrows furrowed as she gazed at him.

"It's.. I-It's just a headache. I get them when I run out of-" he broke off with a grunt of pain, "energy.. I-I'll be fine."

 _'He's out of energy? So he only took enough before to heal his wounds?'_   The thought buzzed in her head, barely making it to Damien over the roaring in his skull.

"None of us took-" he groaned in agony again, "more than we needed to heal..." He explained, trying to force his smile back onto his lips. It was shaky, but it was a victory.

 "I-I'll be fine.." He lied, hoping she wouldn't worry. He saw it in her mind before she moved, her choice to give him her energy.

"Damien-" She started but he immediately turned away, not wanting her to feel obligated to help him.

The pain in his head spiked again and the room spun, his stomach lurching but he still tried to force her away. "N-No! No... I'll be fine! I'm used to this..."

 _'Used to it? Used to pain?! This is not okay!'_   Her mind screamed and he whimpered at the next twist to the metaphorical knife in his temple.

She must have moved without thinking because Damien was unprepared for the hand on his shoulder, forcing him to turn around. His lavender eyes widened in surprise.

"Damien. Let me help you. Please. I don't want to see you in pain like this..." She begged him in a soft voice, gazing into his eyes. It was the first time someone truly wanted to take away his pain.

He stared back at her with wide eyes, her mind showing nothing but wanting to ease his pain. He couldn't fight it anymore. He wanted to take her offer.

She gasped softly as the warmth of the enthrallment spell flooded through her, Damien's lavender eyes changing to gold and he leaned closer. He wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her close to him, lifting his free hand to cup the back of her neck as his thumb brushed over the bottom of her earlobe.

"Thank you.." He sighed in relief, leaning further in to meet her lips. He kissed her gently but there was a passionate fire that burned underneath, letting the kiss slowly deepen. His arm lowered slightly to her waist, keeping her stable while her hands rested on his chest.

Her mind was dancing around their kiss as the pain in his head almost instantly disappeared as he drew energy from her. He could hear how much she was enjoying herself and he was feeling much better thanks to her kindness. Her mind imagined that it was her true first kiss and that made Damien.. purely happy. Slowly, and much too soon, he pulled back from the kiss, letting the enthrallment spell drop as he was completely full.

Both of them panted quietly for air, Damien studying her face and reaching up to move a strand of raven hair behind Mika's ear.

"I'm okay now... but, I..." He trailed off, reading the hesitation in her mind before she made her decision.

 _'I want to keep going.'_   She thought before leaning in again to meet his lips. The ginger haired incubus gasped softly but continued to kiss back.

The hand cupping her neck slid around towards the front of her blouse, taking hold of the end of her bow in his fingertips before tugging lightly until it came apart. It slid off from around her neck and he moved it into his pocket, never once breaking from the kiss. He gently unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse, moving his lips from her lips down to her jaw and neck. He heard her moan in pleasure, smirking to himself as her mind went blank as he peppered kisses along her collarbone and shoulder. Her head tipped back as a sigh escaped her, each of them too hot to stop. 

Neither of them knew how much time had passed as Damien's lips trailed further down, pressing feather-light kisses just above her bra. He faintly heard her chest beating too quickly in her chest but it didn't register with him until she was gripping the lapels of his jacket. Her mind made a quick noise of panic before going black and he caught her limp form in his arms.

He heard his brothers in a room farther down the hall and he quickly fixed her blouse back up, scooping her into his arms and carrying her to her room before his brothers could find them.

***

_'Damien.'_

The name hit his mind through the quiet of the bar, crystal clear as the one voice that he wanted- no, needed to hear.

_'Damien, come home. Where are you? Please.. Please come home..'_

"Damien!" K chirped as she stepped in front of him again. "You ready for another drink?"

"Yeah.. Thanks." He murmured, keeping his eyes down as K poured another glass for him.

As K mixed his drink, she kept her mind blank and glanced at Damien, a hint of concern in her green eyes. However, her eyes widened as the bell above the door jingled with Mika walking into the bar. The raven's eyes surveyed the room before falling on the incubus and she picked her way over to him. 

"There you are!" She gasped and stood beside his stool, looking over to K with a confused expression. "Whatever you're making for him, please don't. Can we have 2 waters?"

K sighed in relief and set aside the alcoholic drink before pouring two waters and setting them in front of the pair. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Drink." Mika pushed one water towards Damien, a small frown on her lips and he flinched a little at her tone. She sounded disappointed in him. _'What were you thinking?'_

"I needed to get out of that house.." He mumbled in response to her thought and picked up the glass of water to sip at it as she let out a soft sigh.

_'Come home, Damien..'_

"Say it." He growled quietly, wanting to hear the words for real and not just echoed in her head. The human didn't even flinch at the threatening tone, already knowing that he would never hurt her.

"I want you to come home with me, Damien. Come home, please." She murmured just loud enough for him to hear. A small shiver rolled down Damien's spine but he retained his stubborn frown.

***

He had silently watched Mika the next morning; watching her scramble down the steps into the dining room to eat the breakfast that he had made for her, watching her check herself in the mirror before she started to reach for the door. He finally revealed himself then, stopping her with gentle fingers curling around her wrist as he pulled her back. Her skin was smooth and warm under his touch.

"Huh?" Mika turned to look over her shoulder at him in confusion but he was already looking at the floor. As she turned fully to face him, Damien slowly lifted his lavender gaze to meet her emerald eyes with a concerned frown.

"M-My name.." His voice was shaky and he swallowed hard.

"Your name..?" She prompted gently, mind blank but swirling with curiosity.

"My _true_ name isn't Damien.. I want you to know my real name if something were to happen." He didn't need to say it out loud as her mind was already picturing Malix. They shared a small shudder before he leaned in, his free hand gently brushing back a strand of hair to tuck it behind her ear as he brought his lips to the shell of it and whispered. "My name is Izroul."

 Damien slowly pulled back and gave her a worried look, unsure if he should let her go or not.

"If you are in any danger, call my name. I promise I'll come and help you." His voice was quiet but firm, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before slowly letting her go after she nodded that she'd heard him.

All that day, Damien felt on edge. He didn't know how or why but he knew something was off. He tried distracting himself with training and practicing reading but he always found himself by the front door whenever he came back from his mind wandering. He stared at the door for at least an hour, willing it to open and for Mika to step inside. But she never did. Even when he knew for a fact that she should've been home, the door still did not open.

"IZROUL!!!" Mika's scream bounced off of the walls in the empty warehouse and Damien felt it in his soul as she summoned him, immediately disappearing in a purple pentagram under his feet and reappearing at her side.

All of a sudden, a bright purple light engulfed the warehouse room, causing the devils around to cover themselves.

"What the?!" Malix yelled but his position did not waver.

"NGNN!" One of the female devils groaned in pain as the light burned into her eyes.

Gusts of wind rushed past Mika, almost toppling the poor girl over. She covered her face with her arms and braced her stance.

"Damien..." She sighed in relief as she spotted him once the light faded, the incubus staring coldly at Malix with a blank expression.

"I'm here, as I promised." He murmured to her, watching the enemy as the devil removed his arms from in front of his face to reveal his look of delight.

"Out of five pretty boys, you summon the pathetic one?! What a fucking moron!" Malix smirked and rolled his eyes, snarling in glee.

Damien glared coldly at Malix and walked towards him slowly, taking one measured step at a time. The devil raised his gun and pointed it between the incubus's eyes, looking pleased with himself.

"So long, pretty boy!" He let out a loud cackle and pulled the trigger, the resulting gunshot echoing loudly around the room and causing Mika to jump with a yelp.

The demon seemed unfazed at the shot as he kept walking towards Malix, not flinching or falling back from the force of the gunshot.

"W-What the..?! Fucking die!!" Malix screamed and pulled the trigger again and again, peppering shots into Damien's face. Some of the bullets completely passed through his head but the ginger haired boy kept going straight towards the red-skinned devil. There was no blood or fire. It was almost as if Damien didn't exist as he approached the nervously shifting Malix.

"What crap spell is this?!" He sounded almost worried and grabbed at the boy, jabbing his head towards the ground and causing Damien to fall. Once his body hit the ground, it slowly began to burn away in purple flames. Malix gritted his teeth and snarled in rage.

"A distraction.. Where are you, Damien?!" Malix's soulless eyes scanned the room for his prey before they began to glow a fiery red in anger.

The remaining devils stared at the scene in shock. They all looked dumbfounded. Eris walked up beside Mika and crossed her arms as she watched, an amused smirk on her face.

"Come out!!" The devil screamed and the air in the room stilled with energy. Mika shivered gently as Damien's voice filled the room, soft and sadistically teasing.

"What's wrong, Malix? Are you afraid of me now?"

"Afraid of a pretty boy like you?! Hah! You don't even have the balls to face me head on! You're the one who's afraid!" Malix snarled, frozen in place but still unwilling to bend in a fight.

"Oh, I'm not afraid of you. In fact, I know very well you're afraid to move right now. You're practically screaming it in your mind." Damien's voice was cruel in taunting Malix. Said man snarled and began shooting blindly in a fit of insane rage, bullets flying into the ceiling.

"Shut the hell up!"

Damien's demonic laughter filled the room as a group of dark figures began to materialize around Malix and enclose around him menacingly. In defense, the white haired man fired shot after shot at the entities, causing them to fall to the ground and fade away into purple flames. However, the attack persisted. With each figure falling to the floor, another dark body would materialize to take its place.

 _'Is this the extent of demon power?'_   Mika's thought barely registered in Damien's fury, but he vaguely knew that his brothers would take care of her as Sam stepped up to cover her eyes and the other three formed a triangle defense around them.

"It's me. Don't look." Sam murmured in the girl's ear as she struggled in his grip, his voice was grave and almost concerned.

_'Don't look? Why? What's being hidden from me?'_

Malix let out a bloodcurdling scream as the first entity finally reached him followed by a second and a third, the figures moving like clockwork as they ripped the devil apart limb from limb. It was slow and torturous, the brothers cringing as the smell of blood filled the air followed by the scent of ash and burning flesh as they began to burn the pieces. The white haired man let out one last agonized wail before it was cut off as an entity ripped his head from his torso, tossing it into the growing fiery pile of body parts.

"Damien! Enough!" James snapped harshly, worry and anger blazing in his amber gaze. _'He's gone too far.'_

Instantly, the dark figures melted back into the floor and Malix's bloody torso was dropped to the ground with a splatting noise.

"At least let me dispose of what's left of him." Damien sounded almost repentant. 

'What's left of him? What..?' Mika's thought hit him like a tidal wave as he finally came to his senses that she was still there.

"I'll take care of it. You've done enough, Damien. Come out." James's voice was gentle and coaxing, a small smile cracking over his lips as his youngest brother finally materialized again. The ginger haired boy slowly picked his way across the warehouse to join his brothers.

"I will admit, you really wailed on him. You practically scared everyone out of the warehouse. It's a good thing you were hiding when you lost your glamor spell, huh?" Sam looked mildly impressed but James shot the middle brother a disapproving look for encouraging the behavior.

 _'Glamor spell? What does he mean? Why does Damien sound so different? Why is all of this being hidden from me?'_   Mika's thoughts raced on and on, but she stilled when the mind reading incubus answered her.

"It's a spell that makes us look human."

_'Look human..? You guys don't look like humans? Then.. what do you look like..?'_

"Like demons." He replied to her thoughts.

As if Matthew knew what Damien was talking about, he spoke up and pulled out a small vial of liquid, pulling the cork from the bottle.

"Well, not for much longer. Here." He held out the bottle to his younger brother and Damien nodded his thanks as he flashed him a grateful look, taking it and drinking the liquid.

Damien felt the magic working into his veins as it changed him back, Sam releasing Mika from his grip and James quickly ushered everyone back home.

***

"Damien, please." Mika repeated her plea, staring at the side of the incubus's ginger head.

He let out a soft sigh and stood up, placing a couple large bills on the counter for K before he shuffled towards the door with the raven haired girl in tow.

They walked along the street silently for a few minutes, a few passersby giving them disapproving looks as the demon stumbled a little. Mika took a couple large steps to catch up with him and took his arm in hers, nudging his shoulder gently to help him stand up a touch straighter. He huffed and made a move to pull away but she tightened her grip, not allowing him to do so.

_'You can't get away from me so easily.'_

"I know." A pause. "Erik told you where I was, didn't he?"

"Yes. He was concerned about you." _'I am too.'_

"If that's true, why don't you say it out loud?"

It was Mika's turn to pause, taking a soft breath and letting it out in a matching sigh. "I guess I'm just scared to say it because if I do then I won't be able to stop myself from saying other things and I don't know if you feel the same way I do.. I can't take it back once the words are spoken and I don't want to make our friendship awkward."

"You forget too." He commented quietly and Mika stopped walking, turning her head to look at him.

"I don't mean to. I've just-"

"You've never had to deal with it before because it's not a natural human thing to be able to read minds." He cut her off with a look of distaste, his nose wrinkling and anger flashing darkly in his eyes.

"Damien.." She started softly but he cut her off again, the girl jolting at the force of his words.

"You don't understand, Mika! What is the one thing everyone forgets about me, huh? That I can read minds! That I have no control over it! I have heard everything my brothers have ever thought! Not to mention my mother and fathers thoughts!" Damien's voice rose towards yelling, his voice cracking from the pain and tears flooding his lavender eyes. "Sam is scared that he's a monster! Aren't I one too?! James is worried that he'll never be good enough to please our father! I'm his goddamn bastard child! I will NEVER be good enough! Matthew is depressed from always being treated like a kid! I'm the youngest of us all! Erik has silently been cursing his blood as an incubus all my life! And all I want is to be a normal human but I can't! I have felt it all, Mika! All of it!"

The raven haired girl flinched at his tone, her heart breaking in her chest but further steeling her resolve. "You're not a monster. You don't have to be good enough for them because you're good enough for me. Youngest or not, human or demon. Damien.. You don't have to hold it in. You can be safe with me."

 He wanted so desperately to believe her, eyes slowly lifting from where they had fallen to his shoes to meet her gaze. Her green eyes held no malice, no tricks, just pure hope and a hint of adoration.

 _'There. I finally said it out loud.'_   She thought to herself as she let out a small sigh of relief, looking as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"You make it sound so easy.."

"It doesn't have to be as hard as you make it out to be."

"Life isn't fair, Mika. Every world is a cruel place, especially for creatures like me. I don't want you to be with me out of obligation."

"I'm not. I like being with you, Damien, and you'll find that the world can be a beautiful place as well."

They were both silent for a moment; Damien seemed to be contemplating something while Mika watched him carefully.

"How can you be so sweet and caring when you barely know me..?"

"Because I can see what you've gone through, maybe not the whole story, but I can see what it's done to you and I want to help. I want to be there for you and learn everything I can about you. I want to be someone you can trust and depend on."

Damien fell silent at that, staring at her before pulling her into a tight hug. She squeaked softly but wrapped her arms around him back and burrowed her face into his shoulder.

"You don't have to feel alone anymore, Damien. I'm right here." She murmured and a soft sob wracked his body, holding onto her and sniffling as she rubbed his back.

"Thank you.." He breathed into her ear when he had finally calmed down enough. "I promise to spend all of my days protecting you and making you happy." He stood there on the dark Chicago sidewalk, holding the only person who ever made him feel human. He swore to himself then and there that he would hold onto this precious girl for the rest of his life.


End file.
